poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Brown and Snoopy in Disney's Stars 'n' Cars
Charlie Brown and Snoopy in Disney Stars 'n' Cars is a Peanuts/Disneyland Paris film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Plot The Peantus Gang, The VeggieTales Gang, Blue, Mario, Sonic, and the rest have traveled to Walt Disney Studios Park Paris to see the Disney stars who parade in their cars and do a show with an array of Disney songs. Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald, Pa Grape, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, The Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, Blue the Puppy, Magenta the Puppy, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinamon, Periwinkle the Kitten, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Polka Dots, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Wimpy, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Boog, Elliot (Open Season), Wolf W. Wolf, Twitchy Squirrel, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Tikal the Echidna, Spyro, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Leopard, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, the Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, and Zipper, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, The Gummi Bears, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Sweetums, Thog, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, and Walter), Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie, Cinderella, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Princess Tiana, Rapunzel, Prince Flynn, Maximus, Pascal, Princess Merida, Mike Wazowski, The Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Edna Mode, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Ami and Yumi, Dexter, DeeDee, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Blooreguard Q. Kazoo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Suzy, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Gracia-Shapiro, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy Hirano, and Perry the Platypus will guest star in this film. *Unlike in the real show, Pocahontas, Princess Aurora, Buzz Lightyear, Pluto, Chip and Dale and their allies, Max, Clarabelle, Von Drake, Scrooge and his nephews, Webby, Launchpad, Darkwing, Cinderella, Belle, Princess Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, and Mike Wazowski will have special appearances in this film although they didn't join Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Woody, Jessie, Snow White, Dopey, Mulan, Mushu, Ariel, Aladdin, Jasmine, and Sulley in the real show. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films